I'll be walking in her shoes
by GaaraRules29
Summary: Brea was a normal 25 year old girl but she died and somehow found herself mixed up in Fairytale. How will she survive when she seems to have been reincarnated into the bad luck magnet Lucy Heartfilia. Well there's no way that Brea is going to just sit there and let everything that is meant to happen, happen. So look out FairyTail there's a new Lucy in town and she's changing things
1. Chapter 1

**The Description of 'Brea Cerda': **long wavy brown hair, honey brown eyes, very tall for a female, she has a heart shaped face with well defined cheek bones, she is fit and has fairly large bust.

**About **Brea left home at seventeen because of a bad relationship with her family (Mum- Racheal, Dad- Mark, Eldest brother- Patrick _(Paddy- 4 years older)_, Second eldest brother- Tim Jr_ (TJ- 2 year older)_, Younger brother- Edward _(Ed- 1 year y__ounger)_. She adores her little brother and wanted to take him with her but he was still in school and she didn't want to take away his education, and she knew at the time she couldn't pay for his and keep them both alive.

So with a heavy heart she packed her things when he was at school and left to the airport, she has a friend in Queensland that offered to give her a job and pay for her fight and accommodation, so not really having anywhere else to go she agreed.

Only recently did she try and reconnect with her family, because her eldest brother had come to find her, she had, had lunch with him and talked about the family. Brea realised that she did indeed miss her family, so she decided to stay in close contact with them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue to never-ending dream**

Hi my name is Brea Cerda, I manage over 12 hotels all over Australia, and even tho I am a slightly weird, quirky but average twenty five year old girl I love to watch anime in my spare time my favourite is 'Diabolik lovers' and even tho it hasn't been dubbed I still love the plot line. My next favourite is the popular series 'Naruto', third is 'Black Butler, fourth is 'Ah My Goddess', and finally fifth is another popular series 'Fairy tail'. My friend and family always thought my childish because, but I could really careless, I am a successful business woman and I live a happy life. Well I was, you see I died. Well at least that's the conclusion that I had come to, I remember every moment of my last day. I wake up got ready for my day and finished packing, the phone rang and I remember smiling as I picked it up.

* * *

**Flash back (seven thirty in the morning.)**

"_Hello?" _I said into the phone.

"_Hey baby girl, have you left yet?" _Came a kind male's voice back, I smiled even if I know he couldn't see.

"_I'm just locking up the house now, I still have an hour before the flight so just relax, okay!" _ I said with a chuckle as I picked up my suitcase and handed it to my shofar, and moved to stand beside him.

"_Don't worry Mr Cerda I'll get your daughter to the airport on time_." Murray my shofar who has stayed with me since I moved out of my friends place five years ago, I smiled a thanks to him and moved the phone back to my ear.

"_I still don't see why you have to fly, why can't you drive here. It-." _My dad started to argue, I moved to lean against the side of the car so Murray could close the boot.

"_Dad it would take a week to get there if I drove from here to Western Australia and then I would miss the wedding, were if I fly, I can get there in less than four hours. And plus I love flying."_I said cutting him off, as I crossed my arm that wasn't holding the phone.

"_(sigh) yeah I guess you're right, you're as stubborn as your mother-." _Dad started.

"_What was that? You're the stubborn one in this family." _I heard my mum's voice shout though the phone from a distance.

"_Haha she has a point, and Hi Mum." _I shouted the last part.

"_Hey sweetie, are you bringing that man of yours?" _Mum asked as I got in the car and we started to drive.

"_No, Joel's in Scotland with a business meeting. It was a last minute unavoidable meeting, but he promised to fly straight to W.A so we can spend New Year's with your guys." _ I expand.

"_I still can't believe that I'm finally going to be able to hold my baby after all these years." _My mum sobbed, I smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"_Mum it's only been eight years, when you think about it, its really not that long." _I heard my dad chuckle and softly mutter something to my mum.

"_Oh that's right, Edward has a surprise for you when you get here." _My mum said, cheerful once again.

"_Awesome, I'm sur-." _I started before being cut off.

"_Ow I'm sorry sweetie but Ralf has just destroyed one of the bridesmaid's dresses and pulled out all the flowers in the garden, we have to go. So you have a safe flight and we'll see you soon." _My mum said cutting me, Ralf is TJ's new puppy.

"_Okay." _I said.

"_We Love you darling." _I heard mum and dad say together.

"_Love you too." _I whispered just as they hung up, I smiled and looked out the window.

I arrived at the airport in not time, opening my door I stepped out onto the curb and closed the door behind me, I helped Murray unload my bags onto the curb. Turning around I smiled and hugged him.

"_Safe flights Miss-(cough) I mean Brea." _He said, I smiled at his little slip.

"_Thanks, now you enjoy yourself. Ow and here."_ I said pulling out an envelope filled with three extra week's pay and the keys to my holiday house an hours' drive out of the city, from my pocket and quickly shoved it into his hands, I smiled and grabbed my suitcases to hurry away.

"_Say hi to April for me." _I called over my shoulder.

"_Thank you Miss Cerda." _I barely heard a whisper behind me, I smiled and walked to the end of the line for cheek in. once my bags were cheeked I went through security and took a seat to wait for my flight.

* * *

**End of flash back.**

Twenty minute later my flight arrived, I bordered and took my seat remember sitting next to the window with a little girl sitting next to plane took off and everything from there was a relaxing flight, it wasn't until two hours in that the problem started, Or at least that's when I thought they started because after that my memories are blank.

Did something with the plane go wrong, did everyone die, was some kind of me malfunction. I don't know, but I do know, that now there is a nothing but this black void.

Is this what they mean by eternal nothingness, isn't there meant to be a bright light leading to the heavens gates opening, or even a burning pit leading into hell. am I ever gonna get to see my family again, has everything I have done in my life been a waste of time, what am I meant to do now.

I wish I could told them at least one last time that I loved them, or even got the chance to say goodbye. My death was so sudden, I don't really don't want them to cry, I want them to have a funeral and to be happy and remember the life that I have always smiling. There was so many things in this world that I wanted to do, that I wanted to change and to make it better, and to think I didn't get to do any of them. IfI could just have one more chance, I would make it better, I won't give up untill all of my loved ones were smiling and happy.

**"Child, you have made a great sacrifice. And so for that sacrifice and the purity that I can see in your heart, I will give you this one your life and make sure that you get all that you can the betterment of this world." **Suddenly a loud booming voice said through the darkness, I flinched and looked around as fast as I could, but there was still nothing but black.

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

**"I shall be your guardian spirit, when you have need of me most I will present myself, use your knowledge for the best. Fear well for now child."** The booming voice said what's again, before fading into the thickness, suddenly I felt a pull. It's hard to describe is like been stuck in a whirlpool or a rip never ending, and relentless.

I screamed as I flipped and twisted about, it's like beening on a never ending rollercoasters ride except this one goes in all different directions, as it foldeds you and twisteds you in it all different ways making me feel sick like I wanted to vomit. And then that's when the pain started, suddenly it felt like I was being stretched and then instantly shrunk, as well as been cut into millions of pieces before being louder and squeeze my eye shut, this pain is unbelievable to think anyone would have to go through this after death.

And then just like that pain was gone, and replaced by the cold, I felt a blanket been wrapped around longer feeling the pain is slowly opened my eyes I didn't Consout help myself and stop screaming, I couldn't see anything but a blurry haze.

_'So does this mean that I'm not dead? Was I given a second chance? Is this what that voice meant? So my just gonna wake up in the same body? Or have I been given another body to start a new life? And if that is the case does that mean I am a baby now?' _

My questions were soon answered when I will felt myself been placed into giant hands , And the sound of a soothing song which in my ears. So it does mean that I have another family, well I'm not gonna take this life for granted that's for sure.

New world here I come.

The only question now is, who the hell am I?

* * *

**Sorry to all my readers of my other story's I just couldn't seem to concentrate on my other stories, because this story kept playing in my head. I promise to get back onto writing my other stories as soon as I get to about chapter 3 of this story because, this is all I can seem to think about, I am truely sorry, but just hang in there please, thanks.**

**love ya xx :)**

**P.S sorry if you find any mistakes this story will be unedited, but if any of my awesome readers would like to beta any of my story's just PM me. Thanks xx**

**Cya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declarer: do not own Fairy tail, just this story.**

**Warning: unedited and sadness.**

* * *

**Previously: **

I screamed as I flipped and twisted about, it's like beening on a never ending rollercoasters ride except this one goes in all different directions, as it foldeds you and twisteds you in it all different ways making me feel sick like I wanted to vomit. And then that's when the pain started, suddenly it felt like I was being stretched and then instantly shrunk, as well as been cut into millions of pieces before being louder and squeeze my eye shut, this pain is unbelievable to think anyone would have to go through this after death.

And then just like that pain was gone, and replaced by the cold, I felt a blanket been wrapped around longer feeling the pain is slowly opened my eyes I didn't Consout help myself and stop screaming, I couldn't see anything but a blurry haze.

_'So does this mean that I'm not dead? Was I given a second chance? Is this what that voice meant? So my just gonna wake up in the same body? Or have I been given another body to start a new life? And if that is the case does that mean I am a baby now?' _

My questions were soon answered when I will felt myself been placed into giant hands , And the sound of a soothing song which in my ears. So it does mean that I have another family, well I'm not gonna take this life for granted that's for sure.

New world here I come.

The only question now is, who the hell am I?

* * *

**Chapter 1/2: Her's But Now My Child Hood.**

'I am ashamed to say, that it took me one and a half years to even figure out that I am no longer even in my dimension, and then a couple of months to realise that I'm in the anime Fairy Tail. And I just happen to be the female character that I didn't want to be, the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

I'm so glad that I only had to remember being a baby once, teething was just plan painful, breastfeeding, bathing and changings was embarrassing at first. It was also hell not being able to move, because I had to build up muscles in my legs and arms, once I got enough coordination.

So as soon as I hit five months I was trying my hardest to move, a week later I was crawling all over the place (aka my small bed room, or when my mum would take me outside I would crawl all over our grass lawn.) and one would think that with all the evidence right in front of my eyes I would have at least guessed that I was the blonde boom shell herself.

Now don't get me wrong I like the girl, she can be brave when the time calls for it but her personality is like a 360 of mine, and there's also the fact that she is like a bad luck magnet. I also haven't been keeping up with the anime, I've only really seen up to the start of 'the Magic Games', and that was a while back. Why did I have to be placed in this anime? If I had been placed in any and I mean any of my top three favourite, I would be able to tell you every little detail about them. But Fairy Tail I can only really remember some of the main events, man how am I going to survive?

At least the one positive is that I'm still a long way from when the story take off, and I have plenty of time to plan and... Ow hey there's another thing, everyone writes and speaks in a completely different language, I really haven't heard anything like it. So with my knowledge of three different languages (English, Japanese and Russian) I have an unbreakable code, that I can write all my knowledge in. I found this out when I was younger, drawing pictures and write _'Hi I love your hair'_ in all three languages, I showed my language teacher and she growled at me saying that I should be writing and not scribbling.

Aswell as having time to plan I also have time to train my body, making sure that I'm not physically weak, but it's been a slow proses as the only person that knows martial arts is a oldish guy (late thirties) from the village. As soon as I found out about him i begged mum to hire him as my fitness teacher, such as yoga, tai chi, Calestenics and so on. He's been here for about seven months now and I still haven't been able to convince him to teach me martial arts, he thinks I'm too young and wouldn't be able to handle the strain, I would agree if I didn't have the need to get stronger so I would able to live.

There is also another thing that I have learned how to do very well and that is to act like a child, it actually wasn't that hard, and I do believe I have master-'

"Lucy? Are you even paying attention?" A kind female's voice ripped me out of my thoughts, blinking a couple of times, I blushed And gave a nervous giggle. Realising that I was meant to be concentrating on my history lesson, and not day dreaming.

"Sorry mummy, I was just thinking… about… my birthday tomorrow, do you think daddy will be home in time?" I said looking up at her with sad eyes as I hugged the 'doll' that she had got me for my sixth birthday, my new mum chuckle and shook her head.

"Yes, your dad wouldn't miss it for the world, so don't you worry he'll be here." My mum said standing up and moving around the table to sit next to me.

"Hm I can't believe that my little girl has grown so much, already turning nine." She said placing her hand on my cheek affectionately, I smiled brightly and leand forwards to embrace her in a warm hug.

"I love you mummy." She wrapped her arms around me and moved me onto her lap, running her long fingers though my hair, as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, my precious teardrop." She said lovingly before humming our song, I joined in before we both started to sing.

"_Nothing can keep me away from you. I'll be with you till the end of time. The tear that you sheared are far to pure. So don't go wasting them on me-._" Me and my mum sung, before being interrupted.

"_Lift your head up my special star. And forever happy you will be._" A males voice sung, mum turned on the spot, with me still in her lap to revile my dad in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Daddy, your home." I smiled widely and shifting in my position on my mum, she got the picture and released me, I ran as fast as my little legs would take me start into my dads outstretched arms. He lifted me high and started to swing me round, walking over with me still resting in his arms he knelt down next to mum.

"How was your trip daddy? Did you get them to sign the deal?" I said smiling at them innocently, dad chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Of course I did my little princess, and what have you been doing today? you're all covered in mud?" He said in amusement as the brush some of the dirt was still caked on my cheek, I blushed and quickly rubbed my cheek with the back of my hand, before pouting.

"Samson didn't want to teach me martial arts until I could complete this really hard obstacle course, that had lots of running and balancing. But he was being so mean because he put dirt all over it and then when I fineally could do it with ease he started to throw water balloons at me. Making it really slippery, and making me fall in all the mud." I said making me pout even more, as I crossed my arms and looked down childlike.

"Well I'll just have to have a word with him." Dad said tickling my stomach making me giggle, I place my hands over his and looking squaring in the eyes.

"No, I want to do this. If I dont complete it on my own, then I just know that I wouldn't be able to learn martial arts and be good at it." I said when you determine looking my eyes, dad looked a bit shocked at that but after a minute he smiled widely and ruffled my hair.

"That's very good to hear, I'm very proud of you." I smiled at the compliment, before being unable to hold back my yawn, mum giggle and brushed some of my blonde locks out of my face.

"I think it's bed time for my little princess." Dad said as he stood up, automatically holding out a hand for mum, mum smiled down at me before kissing the top of my head and wishing me a good night. But just as she was straightening she ended up having to turn away as she started to make wet coughing sounds, dad pulled out a handkerchief and handed it over her shoulder, before he turned away and looked down at me with a strained smiled.

"But you only just (yawn) got back, can't I (yawn) say up for a little bit lon(yawn)ger? And I'm (yawn) not even tir(yawn)ed." I whined tiredly as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, and yawning again. Dad chuckled and tickled my tummy as he started to walk.

"Haha, I think your disagreeing with yourself again." He said as I watched though half lidded eyes as he opened my door and walked in, I pouted and rubbed my eyes again. He pulled back my covers and layer me on the bed, before pulling the covers back over me and sitting next to me placing my doll Melanie (Aka Michelle, because I'm so not having a repeat of what happens) in my arms. I turned on my side and looked up at him, drawing small circles in front of me, while hugging Melanie tightly.

"Daddy... Mummy's really sick isn't she? Isn't there anything the doctors can do?" I said before looking down at my hands sadly, I have spent many years with my new family but more with my new mum. She is a beautiful woman on the out and inside, she tought me how to read and even how to ride a horse, we spend hours together just enjoying each other's company.

I don't want her to die, I knew it was going to happen, and they even have better medication here then back in my world so what could I do? And I know dad wouldn't let mum die, he would be buying the best serves available, so really what can I do but spend all my free time with her.

"You mum's just a little sick, nothing ser-." He started, before I cut him off.

"Dont lie to me, mummy's not meant to be coughing up blood, Melanie and I read all the medical books when I first saw it. So don't lie to me, I just want... Want... I just want mummy to be okay." I sobbed looking down, before closing my eyes as I felt tears start to fall.

"I'm sorry, the doctors are doing there best and they said she is getting better, so we just didn't want to worry you, so just you wait and see your mother will be as good as new in no time." He said smiling and placing a gentle hand on the side of my head, I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he looks like he really believes it. He really believes that mum is getting better, so maybe she is, maybe they caught it before it got really bad. I smiled and gave a soft nod, dad brushed my tears away and kissed my forehead.

"Thats my smart princess, now you get some sleep it seems like we have a big day tomorrow." He said smiling bigger, I giggled and said goodnight before closing my eyes, I felt the weigh of the bed shift as he stood up. I waited until I heard his fading footsteps before throwing the covers back and as quietly as I could with Melanie still held in one of my arms, I made my way over to my closet.

Moving halfway down I turned to my left and pulled out my shoes shelf about five centermeters before quickly moving behind it, I pulled the hair piece out of Melanie's hair to unlock the crawl size door behind the shelf, unlocking it I pushed it open and went inside.

Crawling along and up ward in the passage I finally came to a room well lit up but the night sky, the room being in the rarely used part of the mansion and on the top floor. This room may look unused and empty to anyone else that enters the room, and it is because my things are under the floorboards, lifting the one to the farthest side to the right. Placing Melanie in her spot on piles of sheets, I then pulled out my work book, in it has so far even little detail of what I remembers happening in the story.

I flicked through the book to the bit about the lullaby flut, and writing down that 'it was sealed but has to be destroyed, and that the grand reaper guy lives to corse more trouble so he must be stop then'.

After that I put it back and moved over to lay on my back next to Melanie, looking up at the sky and releasing a deep breath. I had found this room when I was five and every night before bed, I would come here to look up at the sky and write everything that I can remember.

"I'm going to change this world, I'm going to make it better for everyone (yawn) and that's a promise." I said tiredly just as a shooting star shot across the sky, smiling I picked up Melanie and made my way back to bed. Once there I crawled under the covers and fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

_Darkness surrender me, turning to my left and then to my right I saw a distant dot of light, moving towards it at a slow pace, when I got closer I realised that it looked like the big white door of my home. Taking a deep breath I turned the handle and walked in, walking down the hallway that has changed slightly since I had last seen it, I stopped and looked at the pictures of my brothers and me as kid with a smile on my face._

_"Brea, welcome home." Happy voices shouted all around me, smiling I turned around just in time to be knocked off my feet by a great big tackle, laughing I tryed to push the heavy weigh off me, only for two more to be added._

_"OHF." Was the sound that was released for me and the one above me, which happen to be my adorable younger brother, having my older ones doggy pile on top of us._

_"Hey I thought you all loved me and we're happy to see me, so why are you trying to kill me?" I gaped out with the last of my air source, laughter boomed above me before the weigh increased for ten seconds before they all got off me. Sitting up I chuckle as I ruffled my baby brothers Ed's hair, as it had grown longer since last time I saw him._

_"Hey you can't do that any more." He said with a pout as he tryed to fix his hair, smiling Paddy and TJ before joining me in ruffling up his hair, he squilled and tryed to get away from us. After about ten minutes of us teasing and and tickling Ed, by the end he was gasping and twitching from the phantom tickling, Paddy and TJ were both panting with a chuckle and leaning against each other as they smiled at poor Ed's twitching form._

_I leaned back against the wall and smiled brightly at my brothers, and I'm glad to see that it's just like when we were kids, and even tho we've gotten older and have all moved on with our lives. As one all the boys stopped and turned to look at me with a evil glint in their eyes and a smirk on their lips, I golped loudly and tryed as quickly as I could to get out of there, I'm quiet happy to say that I at least made it outside before being tackled again._

_And then that's when my payment started, all at once there were hands pining me down as others tickled, I giggled and gasped for breath._

_"Mercy, haha oh god please God, MERCY." I chocked out though laughs, suddenly the tickling stopped and the hands slowly removed themselves, taking deep breathes I looked up at all my brothers sad faces. Frowning I sat up, all of them sat there looking down at the grass beneath us, none of them would look at me._

_"What's wrong with you guys? You never give up the chance to get me back?" I teased trying to lighten the mood, TJ smiled and looked up at me._

_"We just wish you were really here, we miss you little sis." And just lie that the dream started to fade like the washing away of ink, all the bright and beautiful colours all around me blurring away._

_"Wait, Please don't go. WAIT." I shouted as I shifted quickly trying to reach out to them, my finger's brush over Ed's cheek before they were gone and I started to fall forwards, not bothering to catch myself I hit the now black ground, all the colours now gone._

* * *

I shot straight up in my bed and blinked rapidly, seeing that I was indeed back in my new room I curled up into myself and cried silantly.

'Why does this keep happening? Ever since I got here, I would have a dream with my brothers in it. It would always be something different or a different age, I would only get to see them in my dreams once every two months, and it's alway every 59th day. I figured that out after the 21st dream, but it would always end the same, one of us would stop and say that it's not real and everything would fade. But there is also the fact that the dreams seem to be lasting longer.'

'At first I really couldn't wait for these dreams, but now they alway seem to end too quickly, and it just makes me upset to see them again because it's a constant reminder of what I have lost.'

Sighing I wiped my eyes and straightened out, I layed there looking up at the roof for a moment before not finding any entertainment in it, I throw back my covers and walked over to my window. I sat down and watched as the stars and moon was replaced by the sun, I sat there until the sun had lit up most of the land before standing up and going to have a shower.

* * *

Once done I throw on my riding clothes (light silk long sleeve top, trousers, and knee high boots) and putt my hair up into a high pony tail (I'm keeping my hair longer then what the original Lucy did, especially my bangs which I make sure are long enough to pin to the side of my face), I grabbed Melanie off my bed before sneaking out of the house quietly like I do every morning.

Moving fast I ran to the stables, smiling and saying hello to Trevor (the stable man) who helped my strap a saddle onto my horse (Spirit, because she reminds me of Spirit's mum from the movie.) Thanking Trevor I mounted her and put Melanie in her specially made spot infront of me on the saddle and trotted out of the stables, I stayed at a slow pace until I got to the roundabout, before clicking my tongue and softly kicking my heels in her side she took off.

I leaned slightly forwards and loosen my grip on the reins giving her more freedom, and I just let her run, she dashed down our usual trail without a hitch, and as soon as we hit the open fields that's when she started to sprint full speed. I laughed and closed my eyes, enjoying the wind as it blow in my face. After about five minues Spirit started to slow and only traveling at a fast canter, smiling I opened my eyes and sat back up straight. Seeing that we were at our secrete lake, I pulled back on the reins for her to come to a stop, dismounting we walked side by side to the lake. I sat in my spot under the tree right beside the water, Spirit came to lay beside me and started to slowly drink from the lake. Smiling and closing my eyes I ran my fingers though her soft main, and started to hum a tuneless song.

After fifteen minutes Spirit turned her head to me and nudged the side of my body, I pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please just a little longer." I begged, she only snorted and shook her head before nudging me again.

"Alright, alright I'm moving." I giggle as I stood up and stretched, before swinging my leg over her and grabbing the reins, she 'nayed' and started to gently stand up with me holding on tight. Once up she turned slowly without me guiding her, lossening they reins once again and leaning forward, the space of five seconds passed before she took of at full speed and only slowing slightly when we made it to the wood trail.

As we can out of the trail and onto our drive way we almost collided with a carriage, Spirit reared back and I clung tightly to her.

"Wow, easy girl, easy." I said as I reached up to pat her and tryed to calm her down, it work and she came to a stop of movement, sitting back up straight I continued to stroke her main I looked over the see the carriage pulled slightly off the road a couple of meters away from me. Huffing I pulled on the rein to guild her up beside it, the driver had already jumped down and was now currently apologising repeatedly to the people inside, he stopped and quickly open the door as I became closer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that there would be anyone traveling here, but I-." I started to say as I came to a stop next to the man that had just exited to carriage, a man in his early thirtys and dress finely in and black suit, with black hair and dark brown eyes and a clean shave.

"Damn right you should be sorry girl, you have just ruined my wife's dress and you have now made us late for an appointment." The man said cutting me off and folding his arms across his chest, I was about to replay when a beautifully gloved hand was placed on the mans shoulder, her turned and held out a hand for an even more beautiful woman to emerge from the carriage.

"Now dear I'm sure this girl didn't mean it, and we still have plenty of time to get there." The woman said softly as she stepped down.

"Now are you alright sweaty? I'm sure that, that would have spooked the horse, your not hurt are you?" She asked me sweetly and gave me a kind smiled, I blushed and shook my head no.

"No miss, Spirit's a lovey horse and is very protective of me, so even if she's spooked I just have to reminder that I'm here and she calms right down." I replied with a bright smile as I patted the said topic, the woman nodded with a smiled.

"May I?" She asked as she lifted a hand, I nodded and she moved forward to stroke Spirits main.

"Yes I see, she really is a precious horse." She said before stepping back so she could look at me again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you traveling along this road? I didn't think tha-." I started to ask, before once again I was cut off.

"Yes we do mind, so why don't you just move along girl so we can continue." The man said rudely, as he grabbed his wife's hand gently and moved her towards the carriage.

"Stop being so rude dear, after all-." The woman started as she looked at her husband in disapproval.

"It's okay miss, I should really be going myself. I'm truly sorry for any inconvenience I may have corse you all." I said with a kind smiled before dipping my head slightly to them, clicking my tongue Spirit started to gallop home.

As I draw closer to home I saw the whole front lawn decorated with party things, and my parents standing in front of it with big smiles on their faces, waiting for me to get closer to them. I smiled and lifted my arm high above my head to wave at them happily, they started to wave back just as much, kick Spirit into a faster pace I rode up to them.

"Happy Birthday my little princess." Dad said loudly as her lifted me off Spirits back and started to swing me around, I giggled and throw my arms out wide.

"Thanks Daddy, thank mummy." I said when he had stopped to kiss my on the forehead, smiled I looked over at mum, she moved closer and kissed my cheeks.

"Of corse my precious teardrop." She said softly before nuzzling her nose with mine, dad placed me down and patted my head before grabbing Melanie out of the saddle, so one of the stable hands could take Spirit for a brush down.

"Why don't you go with your mum and little sister to get ready for the party?" He said as he handed me Melanie, I smiled and nodded as I took mums outstretched hand, we walked inside and upstairs to my room. On my bed was two different size boxes, mum told me to open them. Inside of one was a beautiful light green dress, I opened the other one to find a matching bonnet.

Mum helped me get dressed and even styled my hair, all the while humming our song, once done mum made her way down stairs and out front. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror before moving over to the bed to grab Melanie, holding her tightly to my chest I took a deep breath before making my own way down. Unfortunately the first thing I see is the man from the carriage earlier, and that's only because as I turned the corner to go out front and he had been standing right there and I had walked straight into the back of him. I squeaked and fell backwards onto my bum, he instantly turned and started to apologise for having stood there, but froze when he realised that it was me.

"You?" I gasped as I stood up.

"Aw Lucy it looks like you've meet our guessed, Mr Deletiro this is my daughter Lucy." Dad said as he move to stand behind me, the man 'Mr Deletiro' smiled nervously Before lifting one of my hands to kiss it lightly and offering a kind hello.

"Welcome Sir, it's a pleasure to have you here." I replied like I had been trained with a sweet smiled, dad smiled and held out a hand for me to take, I took it and he lead us away for him and further out into the garden.

"Daddy why is that man here for my birthday?" I asked quietly, dad stopped and knelt down in front of my before resting his hands on my shoulders, and looking me in the eyes.

"Well Mr Deletiro was the over seas shipment manager of the deal I just signed, he was hopping for you to meet his son, he's only a couple years older then you and thought that you two would take a liking to each other." Dad explained, I groaned in my head, 'Really their already trying to find me a future husband?'

"Mahm." I hummed nodding as mum made her was over with the beautiful woman and a cute twelve year old boy traveling arrogantly beside them.

"Hello again, so you must be Lucy the birthday girl. I'm Mrs Deletiro but you can just call me Miriam." The woman said kindly again as she crouched down to my high and held out her hand, I nodded and smiled as I shook her hand.

"Yes thank you for coming, and I'm sorry again for what happened at our first meeting." I said blushing, the woman just chuckled and waved it off.

"Its perfectly alright sweetie, now I would like you to me my son Jeramy, Jeramy this is Lucy." She said standing back up and moving to place her hands on her son's shoulders and pushing him forwards a bit, he turned his head to look at me, looking me up and down before 'Tsking' and rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for inviting us, it's a pleasure to meet my future wife." The boy said before looking me over once more, his eyes widened briefly before a cute smile made its way to his lips.

"I must say at first I was a bit against meeting you but know I can see that you could grow up to be quiet a pretty girl." He said before forcefully taking my hand a placing a gentle kiss on it, I forced a smiled to my face as I stepped forward, but at the last moment I lifted my dress slightly, brought my leg back and kicked him in the shin.

"No way in hell would I like a guy as shallow and sexist as you." I said with a glare before changing that to a sweet smile as I looked up at his mother.

"I'm sorry but please excuse us." I said as I tilted my head slightly and turning to grabbed my mums hand before walking away with a huff, but I smiled as I listened to his whimpering, I felt mum squeeze my hand so I looked up to see her smiling down at me with approval making my smiled even bigger.


End file.
